Forgive me
by Korin no Hana
Summary: "He's not my boyfriend or anything special ... He's just a bitch that I fuck when I want." When Natsu said this, Gray's soul shattered. Now, Natsu can save him or Gray will remain forever as a broken doll?
1. Is mine

**I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

Gray shook slightly his head when he heard a noise, not knowing where it came from, hiding right behind Natsu. Happy did the same, only hid behind the dark-haired, beginning to touch his hair, doing a little laugh in Gray.

\- "Happy, you tickle me." - Gray began to laugh. Happy smiled before putting him in the ice wizard's head.

\- "Happy, Why are you in Gray's head?" - The angrily dragon slayer asked.

\- "Gray's head is softer, more than yours." - He commented sincerely. Gray smiled softly.

\- "Happy, don't say that to Natsu or he will be jealous of me." - The wizard teased, making Natsu shamelessly sticking out tongue.

\- "But how is it possible that Natsu is jealous of his own boyfriend?" - It made the two boys blush. Gray sighed slightly when listening to Happy.

\- "Happy, was a joke. Natsu would not be jealous of me, right?" -

\- "Of course, Gray is a wimp who is afraid of ghosts assumptions of this town." - Natsu joked. Gray's blush did a little big.

\- "I-Idiot! Did not even want to do this mission and it was you who asked! They say that here some people eats the soul of the people!" - The ice mage remembered, something scared. Happy shook a little in raven's head.

\- "Aye... And for more, Lucy, Erza and Wendy didn't want to come... And then didn't come Charle..."- Gray smiled warmly.

\- "Well, I'm sure that she miss you." - He commented. Happy looked then, lowering his head to look in Gray's eyes.

\- "How when you miss Natsu when he went to solo mission?" - He asked, doing blush more to Gray. Natsu sighed slightly.

\- "You look like a fan of our relationship, Happy." - He joked. Gray started laughing slightly.

\- "Well, but that's not a bad thing, right?" - He asked with a slight smile. Natsu shrugged.

\- "I guess..."- He whispered. - "Well, let's separate for looking for those ghosts. Before twelve o'clock we will have to meet in the hostel, and it's supposed to appear hunters soul at that time." - He explained with all the tranquility of the world. Happy and Gray more panicked. - "Honestly... How can you be so sissies?" - He asked, before leaving. Gray sighed a little scared, while still on his head was Happy.

* * *

They began to walk for two hours, trying to find clues about the alleged ghost town, but nobody wanted to talk, nor see anything strange. Suddenly, they heard a noise and they both jumped, startled.

\- "Why Natsu has decided to separate? It was better to go together..." - Happy commented little shaky.

\- "You know that Natsu is a big head, and if he has decided that he won't change his decision." - The ice mage explained sighs. Happy shrugged slightly.

\- "Sometimes I think you forgive Natsu too many things." -

\- "But... But Natsu sometimes does many things for me, you know?" -

\- "Oh yeah? Like what?" - The blue cat asked. Gray was silent, thinking of his year and a half relationship with the dragon slayer. Natsu hadn't even wanted to say anything to the guild, only knew Happy for obvious reasons. He didn't showed affectionate as the begin. He didn't know if the word 'boyfriend' to them was too big. For some reason, the thought made his heart shrink. Happy then regretted asking that question. - "And if we return to the hostel already? It's nearly half past eleven..." -

\- "Yes... It will be the best..."-

* * *

Natsu Dragneel returned to the hostel after not having found nothing. He sighed heavily, the reward of finding the supposed ghosts and soul hunters was very juicy, but the mission itself really sucked. The only good thing was that being Gray and him alone (as Happy understood they wanted privacy) was that they could be sexually active when they want, as they had done in the yesterday morning.

He opened the door to his room and found a girl arranging beds that Natsu cataloged like a beauty.

\- "Oh... Sorry, I was fixing your room, Natsu-san." - He commented with a smile.

\- "Well, you know the name of your client."- Natsu whispered with a sexy smile. She smiled more, approaching the dragon slayer.

\- "It's weird not knowing the name of a handsome, strong guy like you..."- She muttered, starting no space between her and the boy. Natsu smiled more.

\- "You'd think you're flirting with me..."-

\- "Well, that may be." - The girl muttered, slightly kissing dragon slayer's lips, who did nothing to prevent this, if not rather was on the contrary, lunged at her, running his hands under her shirt, making a gentle touch, squeezing one breast, making in her a blush. - "Natsu-san... I don't want to get into your life, but... That boy of black hair that came with you..."- She whispered, feeling dragon slayer kisses in her lips.

\- "Gray...? Nothing happens..."- Natsu muttered as he continued his touch.

\- "But... I heard you yesterday..."- Natsu smiled at the time, lost in pleasure.

\- "He isn't my boyfriend or anything special..."- he muttered. - " _...He's just a bitch that I fuck when I want._ " -

Then, suddenly, the sound of someone running away was heard, calling the attention of the boy and the girl. The door burst open, showing a Happy with his watery eyes.

\- "How could you say that about Gray!?" - The blue cat asked exalted. Natsu sighed.

\- "Calm down, Happy..."-

\- "You stupid, Natsu!" - He shouted, before running off.

* * *

The ice mage ran as tears fell incessantly.

 _He's not my boyfriend or anything special..._

 _He's just a bitch that I fuck when I want._

It was that?

He... He was really just a good fuck? Not even a partner or a friend?

Just... A bitch?

He ran aimlessly, with the sole intention of disappearing, but then hit with someone, falling to the ground.

And suddenly he felt he could not move.

With what little vision he had because of the tears still falling, he looked up. And then Gray saw him. He saw a man... that didn't seem to be alive and somehow made a shiver down in his back.

The man looked at him with a smile, before leaning down to his height.

\- " _Your soul... is mine._ "-

And Gray knew that this man wasn't lying.

* * *

 **Yes, you're thinking I would have to finish all the others fanfics ... But I couldn't get this idea out of my mind!**

 **There are 10 chapters and epilogue is all written so there is no problem update (lol)**

 **I hope you like it :). And yes, this is a Natray, not a Gratsu.**


	2. Who is?

Gray was shaking. He felt like his body didn't respond and also didn't feel in the mood to fight. He could still feel the salty tears streaming down his flushed cheeks from time to cry. He felt man lifted his chin and looked straight at his watery eyes.

\- " _Your soul... Is mine._ " - He whispered with a smile. The ice mage then fell into the mission, where he was allegedly forbidden to leave home later than midnight because there were thieves soul. Probably this man was one of them.

And he had fallen into the trap.

Suddenly he heard a voice he recognized instantly.

\- "Gray!" - He shouted a winged blue cat while flying at high speed toward him, but before continues flying, suddenly fell to the ground.

\- "Happy!" - The mage yelled, worried. Happy tried to get up, but found he couldn't move.

\- "My magic is a kind of gravity, which makes you be left at my mercy and more... Easy to do my job." - He explained with a smile, before returning to stoop to the level of Gray. - "And now we continue with what we were, I won't keep you waiting." - He said, before catching the magician chin to look at him, putting nervous.

\- "What will you do with Gray!?" - The exceed asked exalted. The man just smiled a little more.

\- "You're lucky, kitty... You'll see how a soul is removed." - He said looking at Gray, who was trying to move without any success. Before he knew it, the man had put up and his lips were on him, starting to notice and lacked vitality.

\- "Gray!" - Happy shouted, seeing as a kind of blue flame left the body of his friend. However, Gray couldn't hear Happy. Because little by little was left to feel, smell, touch, see and hear.

 _Soon a darkness came over him._

* * *

Natsu Dragneel still running, desperately seeking the smell of his two friends. Damn, he had annoyed too. It was true that he had discussed the way strong magician, but that doesn't give him the right to do what he had done.

He had been about to deceive and he had said in little words that Gray was his particularity bitch.

Well, he might not feel really love, but that didn't remove that he had friendship and affection for him.

He left his thoughts when he smelled Happy and he going fast. And when he came... He found something very strange.

A strange guy was kissing Gray and that annoyed him. He didn't understand why being so close to him, he couldn't smell Gray. And suddenly, the man let go him and Gray fell to the ground round, worrying the dragon slayer.

\- "...Gray?" - Natsu asked, worried, seeing as his friend's eyes were open but no life.

\- "Well... So someone else is interested in this..." - The man muttered, while licked his own lips. This last soul had a very good taste, he could tell that the boy wasn't a normal human simple.

\- "Natsu... That guy has stolen Gray's soul!" - The exceed explained with a shriek, with tears in his eyes, surprising the fire mage. That explained why couldn't detect him scent and his eyes were completely opaque. Suddenly, the magician made a move and before he know it, Happy was in the hands of that type. How was it possible? He put down the Exceed but for his magic he didn't move.

\- "Do you want his soul back?" - He asked with a smirk. - "Do you want that he lives again and suffer? - He said again, while he bent down and touched his pale cheek almost lifeless.

\- "Don't you dare touch him..."- The dragon slayer whispered. The wizard smiled.

\- "No matter what I do, he doesn't feel..."- He began, while still keeping his hand on Gray's cheek.- "...I can stroke his cheek or kick him..."- he muttered as he stood and effectively, kicked the boy's body, reaching the dragon slayer." - "...He will feel the same."- The mage muttered.

\- "Gray!" - Natsu yelled worried, as he approached Gray's body and grabbed with his arms. -"Damn..." - he muttered when he saw the real state of his team mate. His skin was pale as a ghost. His eyes were open but showed no life. And he was strangely lighter. Gray was like... A doll.-"Give back Gray's soul!" - He ordered with a scream of anger. The man just smiled a little more.

\- "Let's make a game, boy... if you roll the highest number, he will have his soul again." - He said, smiling, as he pulled from his pocket two dice.

\- "Why should I participate in this when I can just kill you!?" - Natsu asked excitedly.

-" I remember the kitten is next to me..."- He whispered. Natsu then calmed down and picked up the dice that the man gave. - "First the guest." - The mage commented and threw it to Natsu, grimacing. The dragon slayer smiled, had taken out a 5/6, which was almost impossible to overcome. However, he did. The man pulled a 6/6. - "What a bad luck." -

\- "How do I know you haven't cheated!? You cheater!" - Natsu protested. Then the man let him the dices another time. And another. And in all... The number of dragon slayer was lower. - "I'm sure you're cheating!" - The man started laughing animatedly.

\- "Do you know why you always get a smaller number?" - He asked, still smiling. - "Because actually... _You don't want that this guy have his soul again._ "- He said sure. The dragon slayer started to sweat. Suddenly there was a strong light that made the dragon slayer had to close his eyes.

And when he opened... There's no one. Not the mage, not Gray, not Happy.

* * *

He tried to find Happy's smell, but couldn't find it. Of course it not deigned to try to find Gray's smell, knowing that guy had stolen his soul. He growled deeply. Nothing went right, dammit.

Not knowing exactly what to do, he went to the hotel, asking for a lacrima to call the guild. He waited patiently and just then appeared Mirajane with Gajeel, Lucy, Levy and the others magicians.

\- "Natsu? We were going to sleep... What happens?" - the girl with white hair asked worried. Natsu was sweating yet.

\- "Mira, I need help... The mission has not gone well... a mage have been carried Happy and..."-

\- "What!? You need to find him, Natsu!" - Lucy jumped suddenly worried.

\- "Not only that... That guy also has taken Gray's soul and took him away... And I have no idea how to find him!" - He explained nervous. All wizards looked at each other before looking back at the dragon slayer.

\- "Natsu... _Who is Gray_?" -

\- "...What?" -

\- " _We don't know who is Gray_." -

* * *

 **Ta da! ~**

 **I'm sure you didn't imagine I would write the second chapter so fast! But it is that everything is written!**

 **Thank you very much for the reviews, Follows and favs!**

 **Now I will clarify two things:**

 **First, my English isn't perfect, so don't hesitate to tell me if something is wrong, I'm not native or anything lol.**

 **Second, I made it clear that it was a Natray because people often ask, 'Who is the uke?' for me, in my stories Gray always be the uke and who carry the dramatic part of history, so if someone came with the intention of seeing uke Natsu, I'm sorry but my stories who always suffer most is Gray, so I wanted to clarify :)**

 **A greeting and thanks for your support! ~**


	3. Happy and Gray

The mage smiled, stroking the mage's black hair. He had been lucky, usually never found a soul so valuable, but this had really been worth it. He had stayed with the desire to have the soul of the pink-haired boy, but he couldn't have transported the two bodies.

For a moment he placed his hand on his chin, raising it, and saw the lifeless eyes of the magician, making him smile a little more.

\- "It was so easy to extract your soul... Seriously... How much pain you'd inside you for let you steal the soul without ever fight?" - He asked, as he played even fondly guy's nose. - "Well... It's not important. It's not as if you could answer, anyway."- He joked as he left the cell where he had put the mage. The annoying cat, meanwhile, was where he have be, in a cage of cats. Suddenly, one of his guards spoke with him.

\- "Aren't you going to put anti-magic chains, sir?" - He asked, somewhat concerned. The man smiled.

\- "It's not necessary. That kid isn't going to move, he's completely under my control." -

The guards looked at each other, they assumed that his master was right. In addition, the new prisoner really appeared weaker than the other prisoners who had even tried to flee at first. He wouldn't even answer, not even looking at anything, had taken every ounce of his soul. They bowed their heads, feeling so sorry for the poor boy.

* * *

Natsu Dragneel was totally like a stone. Nobody knew Gray. Nobody knew Gray. How they didn't knew about the ice bastard!?

\- "Natsu... Calm down, you'll have an attack." - Mirajane tried to relax him, and then the fire mage realized that he was breathing hectic. - "Who is that Gray?" -

\- "He-He's an ice mage from Fairy Tail. He is in the strongest team!" - Natsu tried to fix his breath. Everyone turned to look at each other and again denied. Even Juvia shook his head. What was happening?

\- "Natsu... You mentioned that a mage have stolen Gray's soul, right?" - Levy started talking. Natsu nodded, still a little scared of their peers. Levy then had a half smiled. - "From what I've read in old books, when soul's hunters eat a soul, memories of that person disappear from everyone's mind, so no one will find them. If you regain your soul, everyone will have his memories again." - She explained, in an attempt to reassure Natsu, who nodded, but then realized a small detail.

\- "Wa-Wait! So how I can remember him?" - She asked, somewhat nervous.

\- "Well, there may be two options. First, you were from the time he was eating the soul of the person." - Natsu shook his head, as he had arrived almost at the end. Maybe is for that that Happy can remembered Gray, because he had been from the beginning. - "The second is the link. If Gray's last thought had before 'disappear' was about you, it's logical that you haven't forgotten. I think you're someone very important to him."- Levy explained with a smile, making Natsu feel even worse than he already was.

* * *

Finally he said goodbye to them and went to return the lacrima. At that time, he saw the girl that he had been flirting and then recalled the words he said about his 's not my boyfriend or anything special ...

He's just a bitch that I fuck when I want

\- "Natsu-san ... Would you like to continue where we left off?" -

\- "No." -

\- "Huh? But why not?" -

\- "Honestly, you should work instead of trying to fuck with your costumers. Now leave me alone." -

For some reason, Natsu some felt better about himself.

* * *

Happy looked at the man from his cell with too much hatred.

\- "What have you done with Gray!?" -

\- "I told you, I have extracted his soul." - He commented, normally.

\- "Then why did you bring him here!?" -

\- "Oh, well, I'll tell the truth. For a month the soul can recover and can be repaired, so I need to have his body close. When the month pass, the boy will stop his breath and will die, his soul will be entirely mine." - He said, still laughing, then the sorcerer took his cage and took him to Gray's cell. Then he opened the cage and released in the cell, which surprised him. - "I guess you have to confirm the status of that same guy, it's just a lifeless doll." - He joked with a smile, before leaving.

* * *

Happy then began to look nervous, until he saw him in the corner. Gray was sitting in a corner with his head against the wall. Happy looked at his eyes, which were completely opaque, lifeless. Something that Happy didn't like nothing.

\- "...Gray?" - He asked quietly. But no response came from the boy. - "Gray... said me... something"- He pleaded with his broken voice, while with his head trying to move Gray's hand. He waved his hand, but then fell lifeless to the ground. -"Gray..." - He whispered again, unaware that tears had piled up in her eyes. - "Gray, tell me something! Answer me!" - He prayed again, his tears streaming down his cheeks. However, nothing happened. The only movement that happened was Gray's hand when Happy left it. He didn't even blink. He was like a doll. Saddened, even with tears falling, he lays in the ice mage's lap. - "Natsu... You have to save Gray..." - He whispered, before falling asleep in the nearly lifeless mage's body.

* * *

Natsu Dragneel were waited impatiently. He didn't hesitate to leave the hostal, ready to tackle the alleged hunters souls, which he quickly found.

Before they can blink, Natsu had defeated them all, with a rage inside too large.

\- "Tell me now where that sorcerer who was going with Gray or I'm going to kill you in the worst way I can think." - He threatened in a whisper. One hunter was frightened, opening a path to where the mage was. Natsu frowned.

There was no chance to fail. There was no chance of forgiveness. He would save Gray and Happy and was going to do this night.

* * *

 **Thanks for the follows, favs and reviews!**

 **I'm happy, I upgraded two of my stories! ~ ^^**

 **Happy paper does get saddest :(**

 **This story can be summed up -**

 **Poor Gray and Happy :(**

 **Natsu bastard D:**


	4. Gray can't back

The wizard was surprised a little, but he smiled when he saw the fire dragon slayer, panting and sweating, as if he had done a marathon to get to him.

\- "It's idiotic to come here... you'll end up without your soul like the black hair boy." - He said, smiling, making Natsu frown.

\- "Give me back to Gray and Happy." - He ordered in a tone of voice quite low.

\- "Sorry, I can't do that. I never return my catches." -

\- "All right. So we will play a game to get his soul again..."- Natsu whispered just before looking up to him. - "But this time I make the rules!" - He shouted, before launching an attack against the wizard.

Soon a battle began, where the wizard was surprised by Natsu's capabilities. He not once had fallen in his magic, dodging all attacks. The wizard could tell that the guy speak in serious when he said that he would recover the boy's soul. Suddenly the dragon slayer was right below him, his fist full of flames, direct to his stomach. He smiled. That boy had won, for now.

* * *

When Natsu hit as hard the wizard's stomach and saw the man suddenly let out souls of his mouth, falling unconscious, he got really happy. There were five souls, and one of them would have to be to Gray.

One of them started to vibrate too much and then he approached to cell, where was a woman with her eyes like Gray. The soul doesn't stop vibrating without stop and Natsu was supposed that the soul belong to the woman, who had the same appearance as Gray the last time that Natsu saw him. When Natsu placed the soul on her chest, the soul brightened and suddenly disappeared.

\- "...What...? What happened...?" - The woman asked suddenly, totally disoriented. Natsu smiled before quickly explain. - "Well... Thank you..." -

\- "Don't thank to me, we're going to find the other four are soulless!" - He commented with a big smile, making a nod in the woman. Gradually they helped the three others and finally the blue flame began to vibrate slightly.

\- "Gray!" - The dragon slayer screamed unconsciously, surprising the four people who were with him. He was surprised when it was the only cell that was locked. Then he started hitting with his flames to try to break it.

\- "Let's find the key for you, Natsu-san!" -.

* * *

Happy jolted awake to feel the thumping in his cell. He rose from Gray's lap, but nothing had changed in Gray's face, nor in his body, which was in the same position. Happy was very sad, but decided to identify the thumping in his cell. Suddenly he saw something pink hair and was glad.

\- "Natsu!" - He shouted with happyness.

\- "Happy! I'm glad you're okay! Is here Gray?" - He asked, curious. Happy nodded, with a sad look.

\- "Natsu... You have to save him... Gray is... _Gray seems_ ..."- The blue cat began, as he felt tears again huddled in his eyes. Then he felt a hand on his head, stroking.

\- "Don't worry, Happy." - The pink haired said smiling softly, showing a kind of blue flame in his right hand, which Happy recognized as Gray's soul, which made him smile at the moment.

\- "Natsu-san! We have the key!" - A woman cried, while three others came with it. Happy looked curious.

\- "Who are they?" -

\- "They are people who like Gray had lost their soul. Now I will save Gray and we can go home!" - He commented excited to just after using the key and enter to the cell with the other people and Happy. Natsu blanched when he saw his friend. He was paler than usual, with a horrible dull eyes.

\- "He's been in that position since the beginning, Natsu." - Happy explained sadly. Natsu nodded a little nervous before taking the mage and lay down, and then placed the small flame in his chest, right where he listened to the beats of his heart. Then, as with others, his soul disappeared. Then the dragon slayer smiled.

\- "That should be enough." - Salamander said smiling. However, there was no change in the ice mage. They waited five minutes, but nothing seemed to change.

\- "Na-Natsu? Why Gray doesn't respond? - Happy asked worried.

\- "I- I don't know. It's assumed that the soul should have come back and be the usual..."- The fire mage explained, confused and nervous. Then he grabbed Gray's shoulders. - "Gray! Gray responds! **GRAY**!" - He yelled worried, as he began to sweat. But nothing worked, his eyes continued just empty.

\- "Why it doesn't work? With us it worked!" - The woman said, worried for the boy's status.

\- "And if for whatever his soul has not come into him?" - One of the men asked, drawing attention both Natsu and Happy. - "Look closely... _He is like..._ " -

\- " _... A doll._ "- Natsu finished the sentence, increasingly nervous. Suddenly, a tremor was felt and the walls began to crumble, surprising them. - "We have to move! This site is going to collapse at any moment!" - He shouted while in one swift movement he put the ice mage on his back and everyone started running to find the exit. Happy was surprised something when he came out.

\- "Natsu... Gray closed his eyes. Do you think that it's a good thing?" -

\- " _...I hope so_." -

But the truth was, he couldn't shake off the discomfort in his chest. Something told him... that Gray wasn't going to recover as easily as other...

 _...And it was all his fault._

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews, Follows and favorite!**

 **Sorry for the wait, but it were my last days at school before taking the Christmas holidays and had many works hahaha.**

 **I'm thinking about doing a Christmas special Natray :3.**

 **I hope you like it! (And if you have ideas for Christmas fanfic, I appreciate it much) :)**


	5. Guilty

The way back was very lively. Or at least, for the people who had been saved by Natsu. They talked about how happy they would be to see his family, and all be together again. Natsu frowned unconsciously, still walking with the ice mage on his back.

Natsu felt Gray's breath on his neck, almost behind the ear and that he was glad on the one hand, because it meant he was alive, albeit barely. Finally, the road was divided, one was for the people and the other for go to Fairy Tail.

\- "Thank you, Natsu-san!" -

\- "Yeah! Without your help we wouldn't have been able to return!" -

\- "We hope that Gray-san can recover!" -

And with that, his path was separated. The rest of the way was a breeze, since none of them dared to say anything. Finally, it was the blue cat who dared to speak.

\- "Ne, Natsu..." - He began in a whisper. - "Do you think Gray is sleeping?" - He asked. Natsu shrugged.

\- "I don't know, Happy." -

\- "...Do you think Gray will recover?" -

\- "... _I don't know._ " -

The rest of the road was in a deep silence. Natsu only heard his own footsteps and the quiet breathing of Gray.

\- "Happy, I will lead Gray to Polyuska-san. You go to the guild and let them know, please." - He ordered in a whisper.

\- "Aye..."-

* * *

And with that, his path was separated. From what Natsu had told to him, the memories of the people of the guild on Gray had disappeared after losing his soul. He sighed before entering Fairy Tail.

\- "Happy!" - Wendy greeted him happy. To the shout of 'Happy', everyone turned.

\- "You're good! What joy, Natsu told us you were in danger!" - Lucy commented with a big smile.

\- "It's true! Natsu also told us about Gray, but we assume that all is fine because we recovered our memories about him!" - Levy explained really happy. Then, it was when all lost the logic for Happy.

It was assumed that all had lost their memories when Gray had lost his soul and had become in a boy almost lifeless, who only knew he was alive thanks to his breathing and pulse.

It was assumed that Natsu had returned his soul to Gray, but Gray had not reacted. Natsu didn't know why, but all concluded that the soul didn't enter his body.

So... How could they have recovered their memories?

And if the soul if it had actually gone and for some reason, Natsu and Happy only knew, Gray didn't want to relive?

... That couldn't be...

 _Gray couldn't decide that..._

\- "Ha-Happy! Why are you crying!?" -

\- "Gra-Gray isn't right! He continues like when they took his soul! - He shouted sobbing. Makarov stared at the blue cat sadly.

\- "Where is he?" -

\- "Na-Natsu has led to Polyuska-san to see if she can help..."- Makarov nodded, before leaving the guild. Lucy and Erza followed, while Lucy hugged the little kitten, in an attempt to comfort him.

* * *

Polyuska again watched the ice mage, watching his eyes with a light, where she saw perfectly as his eyes were completely opaque. His pulse was normal, like the beats of his heart. Although if it was true that his skin was much colder than it was usual in him.

Few minutes ago they had come Makarov and two other human with the exceed here, while still analyzing what was wrong with the boy. Finally she came out and saw the face of concern in humans, one of the main reasons why she didn't like the humans.

\- "I can't know what's wrong with him. Perhaps simply is unconscious." - She reported, so that the friends care more.

\- -"Bu-But Gray opens and closes his eyes when he wants! Someone who is unconscious don't do that!" - Happy discussed nervously. Polyuska sighed.

\- "So what the hell do you suggest? That boy isn't right." - So was Natsu who spoke in a whisper.

\- "What if... Somehow... His soul doesn't want to return to him...?" - He asked. Polyuska raised an eyebrow.

\- "What do you mean?" -

\- "A Gray... A mage took his soul away... When I came back his soul to him, it was the only thing that didn't work... Perhaps it's the same Gray that doesn't want to work..." - he explained.-"He doesn't want back..."- Lucy, Erza and the master looked at Natsu. He looked horrible, and a strange guilty aura around him. Happy lowered his head sadly.

\- "What do you know about the method used by the guy who took his soul?" - The doctor asked. Happy then explained, saying he had a month to restore Gray's soul. - "So, if what you say is true Salamander, all we can do is try to restore the soul of the boy." -

\- "Ho-How can we restore it!?" - Erza asked, exalted. Polyuska sighed.

\- "I have no idea. It's likely that the child is so because something is preventing back. And if you don't do something to bring it back in less than a month, it will remain in that state forever." - He explained as if it were the most normal thing in the world, scaring the mages. Makarov sighed.

\- -"Well, if what you say is true Natsu, Gray hasn't recovered because he didn't want to come back here... We'll have to bring to the force." - He said, with a slight smile. Happy looked puzzled.

\- "And how we do that?" -

Makarov smiled cheerfully.

\- "If he feel loved and happy, if we treating him with affection, Gray might be ready to return." -

Then they nodded happy and animated, thinking they still had chances to save his ice princess. Polyuska smiled slightly before turning to look at the boy.

\- "One more thing, someone will have to take care of him. He has to eat and all that..." - He explained sighing slightly. All stared for a moment, thinking what is the best option.

\- "I'll do it." - Natsu commented seriously. - "I'll take care of him." -

And then, all nodded. Because for some reason, everyone there was imagining... The reason for that Gray was in this problem was because of the fire dragon slayer.

And if Gray succeeded not recover ... T _hey wouldn't forgive Natsu. Never_.

* * *

 **Hello there! Sorry I been gone so long! Christmas and the school has taken me a long time!**

 **I must say that this story is finished in Spanish so I will finish finish fixed.**

 **Sorry to keep you waiting, :'3**


	6. Everything will be fine

\- "Hey, Happy." - Natsu began to speak, drawing cat's attention. - "How will we feed Gray? Do you think he will eat like always? I believe he's awake. - He asked, not knowing what to do.

\- " I don't think so. It would be best that you gave to him the food, Natsu." -

\- "What? Why not you, Happy?" -

\- "Have you seen my arms? - He asked wearily. Then he sighed. - "Also, remember that we can't give to him anything solid because he might not swallow." - He explained, somewhat sadly.

\- "I know, I'm not an idiot." -

\- Well, sometimes you're like idiot!" –

\- "What!? Repeat that if you...!" - But just when he was screaming, a whisper, so softly that hardly could hear was heard. For a moment and inertia, they looked where Gray was sitting, but his gaze was equally empty. They sighed and went to continue discussing, when suddenly they hear the whisper again and saw clearly who said it.

\- " _Happy_..."- whispered almost inaudibly Gray, surprising both the cat and the mage, who put a smile.

\- "Gray... you speak!" - The dragon slayer said excited.

\- "You said my name!" - The blue cat shouted and that was when Natsu glanced at Happy. Why Gray had said his name? Then suddenly he saw his cat was placed in the lap of the other mage, and something incredible happened. Gray began to move his arm and stroking the back of exceed. Natsu smiled a little: Gray would gradually be himself.

Perhaps it would take the entire month get him back, but Natsu was sure he would get save the mage.

* * *

The next morning, everything was the same. Both Natsu and Happy rushed to get the guild to discuss Gray's progress, who was in Natsu's back.

\- "So you said that Gray said your name yesterday, Happy?" - The blonde asked, as she watched the little kitten sitting on Gray's lap.

\- "Aye! And he was up stroking me! - Happy said. The blonde stared at the mage, it was hard to believe seeing the raven at that time, which was again completely empty.

\- "So that means that Gray-sama has restored a bit of his soul?" - The water mage asked, looking sadly the eyes of his beloved unrequited.

\- "Natsu and I assume yes. When Gray didn't have soul even moved and of course didn't speak." - The exceed recalled, something sad. Lucy and Juvia looked at the boy and then at each other. It wasn't as if the guy at this point is moving or talking and that scared them. Why sometimes he seemed to react and then other seemed to... Dead?

\- "Moving on, Where's Natsu?" - Lucy asked.

\- "The master called him to talk, have gone to speak privately." -

\- "I guess the master is very concerned about Gray..." - The blonde muttered, while with a sweet move removed Gray's hair for see his eyes. - " _Hurry up and come back to us, Gray._ " –

* * *

\- "For what did you call me, Grandpa?" - Natsu asked, as he sat at the Makarov's desk working. Makarov looked a bit nervous.

\- "What exactly happened on that mission, Natsu? Or... What exactly happened between Gray and you? - He asked, as he sat in his chair.

\- "...Nothing happened." -

\- "Why are you lying? It's obvious that something is causing that Gray's souls can't recover. -

\- "Didn't you hear? Gray called Happy yesterday and was with him."- He replied convinced, although lowering his gaze. Makarov sighed.

\- "Why reacted to Happy and not to you? It makes no sense..." - he began in a whisper. - "...Unless... that the cause that Gray has not recovered be for your fault."-

\- "I..."- began with visible nervous. Then he felt the guild master's hand on his shoulder.

\- "Natsu, I won't judge, but we know we get that information may save Gray." - At that time the dragon slayer clenched his fists, before rising.

\- "I... I did a lot of damage. All this has happened because of me." - He muttered, before leaving there. Makarov sighed: With Gray in that state and Natsu guiltily, things were not going to move. With a slow pace, it went to the infirmary, where Gray was being reviewed by Polyuska.

* * *

\- "So you say that yesterday the boy spoke and moved on his own?" - The older woman asked, while with a light looked Gray's eyes. Happy, who was in Lucy's arms, nodded.

\- "Aye! He called my name twice and then he was stroking me! - He explained happily, if somewhat nervous. - "That means it's better and going back to being himself, right?" - He asked excited.

\- "There is still much to give any prognosis, but what is clear is that if he will recover will be very slowly. Maybe the kid said your name by chance but until within two weeks he doesn't say a word more."- Lucy was shuddered to listen, putting her hair stand on end.

\- "No... It can't be... He believed that if he had spoken was because he was going to start improving." - Lucy whispered, somewhat embarrassed. Polyuska sighed.

\- "Sorry Heartfilia, but most likely not say anything more..."- She began to explain, when suddenly the four they were surprised.

\- " _Lucy..._ "- Gray muttered suddenly. Lucy was surprised and instantly felt her watery eyes. - " _Lucy..._ "- He returned to mumble, lifting his gaze, still empty, was looking at the celestial mage. Then the blonde's eyes welled with small tears as she approached the ice mage, hugging him tightly. Gray didn't move, but his eyes looked Lucy's face. Then the mage, with her completely cracked voice whispered a few words of encouragement for his friend.

\- "Everything will be fine, Gray... I promise that **everything will be fine**."-

* * *

 **Hello! It's been some time lol. Hope everything goes well :)**

 **I love Lucy as a character, usually so important in my stories or at least have little scenes. I think Gray and Lucy friendship is very nice and the two are understood and they love the other, as good nakamas.**

 **Until next up! :)**


End file.
